


A Perfect Date

by whatsyeroffer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 600th GD fic y'all, F/F, Fluff, I just wanted to write something cute, this ship is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyeroffer/pseuds/whatsyeroffer
Summary: A sunset on the beach, their names drawn into the sand.





	A Perfect Date

**Author's Note:**

> 600 General Danvers fics guys. I love y'all. Honestly, seriously, from the very bottom of my heart. This ship has the best artists and creators and y'all keep GD alive <3 so much love and respect for everyone in the GD fandom. Thank you, thank you, thank you. 600 fics is a huge milestone, especially with how the series let us down towards the end of season 1... But I am so glad the GD ship is going strong~
> 
> Shout out to Kendrick and Lin for getting me the hell through this lol

The sunset on the ocean's horizon felt unfathomably beautiful, yet eerie. Haunting black water met the fading light of the sun; the once harsh red had now dimmed to pink. Orange light stretched and melted into a quiet soft blue. A single star was visible in the sky, right on the edge of where the last bit of blue could be distinguished from the black of space.

Astra's eyes fell once more to the ocean. The vastness of the planet, all the water it held, she had never really considered it like this- up close. Hearing statistics and studying globes and maps was one thing… but this felt like _more._

The wet sand beneath her slowly sank as she looked at the small waves only a couple feet away. They danced, reflecting the pinks and oranges and blues of the sky. Yet that terrifyingly dark water moved just behind the edges of the light. The squawking sea birds had disappeared, leaving a heavy silence.

Astra looked over when Alex squeezed her hand.

"The ocean is kinda scary at night." Still, her brave human dropped their joined hands and walked into the water to almost knee-depth.

Astra smiled, she almost followed. But she didn't want to take her boots off and she really didn't want to carelessly throw them into the sand as Alex had done with her socks and shoes.

She watched Alex's silhouette, how the waves rocked her slightly, how the breeze ruffled her hair. Astra wished she could take a picture of the moment. Especially before the sunset's dying light gave way to the cold chill of night. She unstuck her boots from the sand and shuffled closer to the water.

"I find it odd how humans have explored space, but not their oceans."

Alex twisted, her smile teasing, and motioned around her, "Like I said, it's scary."

"Yet you begged me to bring you here tonight?"

"I didn't _beg_ you."

Astra laughed, "You were right, this is nice. It is a pleasant evening…"

"Good," Alex's voice was soft. She had never watched a sunset with a partner, had never held someone's hand as they walked along the beach… She grinned at Astra- she was sure the other woman had no idea how much this night meant to her. Astra melted under her loving look, she stood at the water's edge waiting. Alex sloshed forward in the water, waves lapping at her calf muscles, until the water only came up to her ankles.

Then she kicked water at Astra.

The Kryptonian flinched at the assault but huffed out a laugh as the other woman ran away. Alex was splashing even _more_ water during her retreat. She looked back with a goofy smile.

Astra looked down at her clothes, drops of salt water on her shirt and pants. _So she wants to play?_ She no longer cared about getting her boots wet ( _hell, they pretty much were now_ ) so Astra menacingly took a step closer to the human, into the couple inches of water. Then she angled a strong leg back and punted ocean water at her.

Alex let out a noise of surprise, arms flying up to protect her face from the attack. She giggled ( _Rao above it was such a cute sound_ ) as warm water hit her. Astra laughed and moved closer, kicking water up at her again. Then Alex retaliated.

Their water fight didn't last long, since they kept drifting towards each other. Alex was breathless from laughing so hard, her clothes stuck to her body.

She put her hands up in surrender and said, "Okay, I give. I'm soaked."

They shared a laugh and Astra stepped to her. A hand went to Alex's elbow and slid down smooth, wet skin. The touch made Alex shiver.

Alex laced their fingers together and asked, "Want to keep walking?"

"Won't you get cold?" Astra's thumb rubbed gently on the back of her hand.

And maybe drenched jeans weren't exactly comfortable in the breeze, but Alex shrugged. She leaned in close to Astra as they walked on the shoreline, Alex in the water and Astra carefully avoiding it. Astra helped her navigate the shells and debris. Alex laughed at her amusement of the tiny crabs scurrying. After a while, they turned back and started heading towards the spot with Alex's shoes.

Before Astra could steer them up the beach, Alex stopped her with a tug of her hand. She released her hand and crouched down. The sand sunk under her, but she adjusted and began drawing in the sand.

"What are you doing?" Astra was perplexed. She looked down and raised an eyebrow. She had drawn some lines to make a five pointed symbol. "What is that?"

Alex huffed, "It's a star…" She wrote Astra's name next to it and then tilted her head up, looking unapologetically cheeky. To her Astra was heavenly.

Astra couldn't help but smile, warmth flooding in her chest. She knew she needed to add something though. So she squatted down next to the woman and dug a finger into the loose sand, writing Alex's name and then she drew a heart next to it. The symbol of love, what she used to just consider a crude rendition of the actual organ, meant so much to her now.

She recalled the first time Alex had drawn it for her. Months ago when she was nestled on the couch, reading classical literature until her mate had reached over and slapped something on the page. She still used the sticky note with the lopsided heart in the middle as a bookmark, though now it was slightly worn, no longer sticky, and the ink had faded.

And now their names were carved into the sand. A star and a heart etched for each other- a proud declaration to the universe, to Rao, of their love and affection.

Just as ink would fade, the tides would erase this as well. But Astra knew time couldn't best their love, their feelings for each other only growing stronger and deeper with every passing moment.

When she was done drawing, Astra looked over at Alex for approval. She heard the slight skip of her heartbeat. Alex didn't even think it was possible to love someone as much as she loved Astra in that moment,

The hopeful look, the moonlight in windblown hair, that smile-

"Cute," Alex muttered before she leaned over and kissed Astra.


End file.
